Please Don't Let Anything Happen To Her
by MysteriousGirl22
Summary: Lucy and Kevin just got married. They just came home from their honeymoon. But only a few days after, Lucy's missing. I'm a friend of Lucys. So I'm helping Kevin, finding Lucy. Will they find Lucy? Or... Read and find out. Completed!
1. Where is Lucy?

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it, I will only continue, if I know that I'm not doing it for nothing or no one. The whole summary is from Dark Katsumi. She's a really great fanfic writer, so I asked her, if she had an idea. And she did, she gave to me, and now I'm trying to write it as good as possible. One more thing, I not from a English-speaking country, so forgive me if there's lot's of spelling errors or something like that.. Rating might change.

Please review!

Summary: Lucy and Kevin just got married. They just came home from their honeymoon. But only a few days after, Lucy's missing. I'm a friend of Lucys. So I'm helping Kevin, finding Lucy. Will they find Lucy? Or... Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own much in this fanfic, other then my self. The summary is from Dark Katsumi.

--------------

Kevin and Lucys house. They just got home from their honeymoon.

"Luce?" It was Kevin. He just got home from work, he was trying to find Lucy. He came home early so thought that they could go out for dinner. But there was no reply. Then someone knocked on the door. Kevin when down to open. It was one of Lucys friends.

"Hi Samantha, what are you doing here?" Kevin was asking Lucys best friend; Samantha.

" Hi Kev. Well I would really not worry you, if it's nothing. But a half an hour ago, I talked to Lucy. And somehow she hung up. And I think I heard her yelling in the background. I'm afraid, that something might have happened to her. Is she here now?"

"No, I was also looking for her. I thought that we could go out for dinner, since I got of early." Kevin was also afraid that something might have happened to her. But was sure that it was nothing.

"Well, sounds strange. What should we do?" Samanthas voice sounded worried.

"I don't really know. I should contact Detective Michaels. But what if Lucy's o..." Kevin didn't finish before the phone ran"

"Hello?"

"Is this Kevin Kinkirk?" It was a man with a really evil voice.

"Yes, who am I speaking to?" Kevin was almost dropping the phone every time the strange man talked. It was so loud.

"You don't have to know that! I'm only calling to tell you, that I have Lucy! You know your wife! The one you took from me!"

"What! You have Lucy! Don't hurt her! What do you want?" Kevin was getting really worried! As well was Samantha, she was kind of chocked to her it.

"I really don't know what I'll do to Lucy! As long as it's going to hurt you, and her! I loved her! And then you came! Then you made her fall in love with you! Well your actions got consequences! And if you call the cops, then there will be bigger consequences!"

"Please don't hurt Lucy. I didn't make her fall in love with me! She was single when I met her!"

"No she wasn't! Say goodbye to her!" The man was yelling in the phone."

"Lucy! Luce!" Kevin was yelling, hoping she could answer.

Then the man hung up. Kevin looked like he was able to kill anyone. And on the some time, looking like he was about to cry. Samantha was crying. Her best friend has been kidnapped...!!!

A/N: This is the first chapter, hope that you like it. I know that's a little short, but I wan't to know your opinion first. Please review, or I won't continue..


	2. The Kinkirk and Camdens arrives

A/N: This is the Second chapter! Glad that someone wanted me to continue... :) Sorry, it took so long time, but I have lots of homework. Anyway, here's more.

Please review!

Note for reviewers:

Daddyzangel108: I'm sorry, that you're not so happy about the way I'm writing Kevin. But like I said, I'm new. I'll try write Kevin more, like real Kevin. But I can't promise anything.

Everybody else who reviewed: Thank you very much!

Summary: Lucy and Kevin just got married. They just came home from their honeymoon. But only a few days after, Lucy's missing. I'm a friend of Lucys. So I'm helping Kevin, finding Lucy. Will they find Lucy? Or...

Disclaimer: I don't own much in this fanfic, other then my self (Samantha), and Thomas (Mrs. Kinkirks boyfriend). The summary is from Dark Katsumi, all though I put in some details.

---

**Lucy and Kevin's house.**

Kevin contacted the Camden's, and the rest of the Kinkirks. He also called Detective Michaels. But secretly. The kidnapper said that, if he called the cops then... Well Kevin had a bad feeling about it. But he couldn't do anything else then call the police. The Camden's were on their way. So was Ben, Mary, Patty-Mary, Mrs. Kinkirk and Thomas. Everybody was very choked about the news.

Everyone thought: Why Lucy, Lucy Camden? She would never hurt anyone. Sometimes she could be a little crazy, but never that crazy, that would make her deserved to be kidnapped!

The doorbell ran Kevin went down to open it. The Kinkirks were now here. Plus Mary, who lived with Ben, they had plans about getting married.

"Hi Kevin, are you okay?" Ben asked his brother.

"No, I'm not. God! I really hope Luce's okay." Kevin answered his brother.

"But are there any news?" Mary looked very worried on Kevin.

"No, not yet. The police tried to track the phone number. But there's still no luck." Kevin told Mary...

"Damn! Why should it be Lucy?" Ben tried to comfort Mary, but he was very worried to.

"Ben do you know when the Camden's flied will land?" Samantha was asking her best friend's, sister's soon fiancée.

"Yes, it will land in a 20 minutes. I'll go pick them up." Ben looked at everyone... "Anyone who want to join me?" "Yes." Mary wanted to go and pick up the rest of the family.

---

**The Camden arrived.**

"Don't worry Mary; your family will be here soon." Ben told Mary, trying to make her in a better mood. But it didn't help at all.

"I know I just can't stop thinking about Lucy! She just arrived from her and Kevin's honeymoon. How could things happen to fast?"

"Well, sweetie... The guy might have planned this for years, or months." The Camden's came from the 'arrived' port.

"HI MUM, AND DAD! Ruthie and Simon. Where are Cecilia, and Peter?" Mary asked her family.

"They are at home, watching happy, Sam and David. And the house." Simon answered.

"Have you heard anything from Lucy?" Annie was asking Ben and Mary, really worried. Everyone looked at Ben and Mary. They wanted to know if they have heard anything from Lucy.

"No sorry Mrs. And Mr. Camden. We haven't heard anything yet... But the police is trying to track the phone number, who called Kevin. But there's no luck." Ben told the family, with an 'I'm really sorry' voice.

"Well let's get back to Kevin and Lucy's house. Then we can talk about, what to do." Mary said to all of them, and they all agreed.

---

**Kevin and Lucy's house again.**

The doorbell ran once again. This time Samantha opened.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Camden, Ruthie, Simon, Ben and Mary."

"Hello Sam. Did you hear anything from Luce or the kidnapper?"

Eric asked his second daughters best friend.

"Not yet, sorry." Samantha answered Eric.

"No don't be Sam. Let's just hope that Lucy's okay." Annie told Samantha.

"Yes..."

"Mom and Dad, hi. Nice to see you guys." Kevin was saying hello to his mom-in-law, and dad-in-law.

"Hi Kevin, you must be really worried! Well, we all are" Eric said to his son-in-law.

"Yes, I really hope she's okay." Kevin answered his dad-in-law.

The phone ran...

Samantha picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Who am I speaking to?" It was male voice. "Who is it?" Kevin asked Sam.

"Who are you?" Sam. Asked the person on the other line...

To be continued, if you liked it.

A/N. This is the second chapter, do you like it? Please let me know, what you think. Again... I will only continue, if someone wants to read it.


	3. Why did you insult him?

A/N: Here's the third chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long time to update, but I'm trying to relax in my autumn holiday. I promised myself that I would spend less time in front of the computer. I had to re-type it, because I forgot the disclamer etc. GRR! That was so stupid!! Well enough about that. Please read and review!!

Note for reviewers:

Dark Katsumi: Yes they live in Buffalo. Thanks for reviewing.

SeventhHeaven4ever: Thank you for your idea. I think I'll use it. But maybe just not in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

Everyone else who reviewed: Thank you!!

Summary: Lucy and Kevin just got married. They just came home from their honeymoon. But only a few days after, Lucy's missing. I'm a friend of Lucys. So I'm helping Kevin, finding Lucy. Will they find Lucy? Or...

Disclaimer: I don't own much in this fanfic, other then my self (Samantha), and Thomas (Mrs. Kinkirks boyfriend). The summary is from Dark Katsumi, all though I put in some details.

**-------**

**Kevin and Lucy's house.**

"I'm Detective Michaels, A friend of the Camden's and Kevin's boss. Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Samantha Clarkson. Lucy Kinkirk's best friend from 6th grade." Samantha answered. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I would like to speak to Kevin Kinkirk." The man said...

"Okay, one sec." Samantha told Kevin that there was a phone for him. Kevin went out to the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Kevin asked Samantha with a lift eyebrow.

"Some Detective Michaels, he says he's your boss. "Samantha said to Kevin with a little weird face...

"Oh okay???"

"Hello? Kevin Kinkirk speaking." Kevin said to the man on the other line.

"You called the cops!" The man said. Now Kevin knew who it was. The kidnapper... But why would he pretend to be Detective Michaels?

"You're not Detective Michaels..." Kevin said with a little worried voice.

"No of course I'm not. It's just that stupid and silly girl, who would believe it..! You still called the cops!" The kidnapper said.

"No I... I... I didn't." Kevin started to look pale. Uh-Oh... The kidnapper found out, but how? A lot's of un-answered questions were flying around in Kevin's head.

"You're lying, do you want me to hurt her, more than I already did?!" The kidnapper said, evilly.

"WHAT!!?? What did you do to Lucy?" Kevin yelled in the phone!!

"Oh, you don't wanna know... I don't want to torture more then I already do..." The kidnapper's voice was so fake. Kevin was absolutely sure that the kidnapper had a smile on his face.

"Please! Don't hurt her! She's the most important thing in my life! We're married! But you just came and took her!! How could you? If you love her, then you wouldn't do this!!" Kevin was starting to feel really tortured and sad. He's wife has been kidnapped by a crazy guy, man!

"How dare you talk to me like that!? Lucy is mine! Mine do you hear me? Mine! Let me say this here and now: You will never find us, she will be mine forever! And there's nothing you can do about it." Now the kidnapper hung up.

He was getting really mad at Kevin. Now he wanted to torture Lucy a little bit, it was her husband who insulted him. Now one of them had to pay for it...

Ben came out to the kitchen, holding Mary's hand. Mary looked so pale. She was so afraid. She loves Lucy so much; she really wouldn't like anything to happen to her.

"Hey? Are you okay, Kev?" Ben asked his brother, he looked so worried, and sad. "Who was on the phone?"

"The, The kidnapper. I couldn't stop insulting him. And then he got really angry! I'm afraid he'll do something to Lucy! I better go down to the station, and talk to Detective Michaels. This time we talked for a long time, maybe he can trace the number..." Kevin was already looking for his car-keys.

"But Kev, why did you insult him? And I thought Detective Michaels would come here..." Ben said.

"Yeah, but now I'm going. I can't waist one minute. Lucy can be in great danger! And, I couldn't help it! Could you talk easily, and calm if someone kidnapped Mary?" Kevin asked his brother.

"Good question!" Mary said, and looked at Ben; she was waiting for an answer.

"Well, maybe not." Mary looked surprised on her face. Ben could see that, then he said: "Okay, I couldn't. "Now Mary had a 'that's good' face.

Kevin took his keys and ran out of the door.

While he was driving, he thought about Lucy, their wedding and where he proposed.

**Flashback:**

"Lucy Camden, would you make me the luckiest man on earth? And marry me?" Lucy looked up to 'heaven' and said: "Thank you God!" Then she said, "Yes Kevin Kinkirk I will marry you." They both hugged each other, and then kissed.

"Kevin Kinkirk would you take Lucy Jessica Camden as your wife, till death set you part?" Reverend Camden asked. "I do." "Good." Eric said.

"Lucy Jessica Camden would you take Kevin Kinkirk as your husband, till death set you part?" Eric asked Lucy. "I do."

"Good, I may now pronouns you husband and wife." Now Ben took Kevin's 'wedding ring' and gave it to him. And same did Mary, to Lucy. Kevin and Lucy gave each other there wedding rings, and then Eric said: "You may now kiss the bride."

**Flashback ends.**

------

Kevin's P.O.V.

Oh shit! What will he do to Lucy? Please, please don't let anything happen to her... She doesn't deserve this. What a sick man is that? Who could kidnap Lucy, she's a little crazy sometimes. But she's still the most beautiful and most beloved wife ever!

To be continued...

A/N: Okay third chapter. What do you think? Is it too short? Please let me know your opinions. I love reviews, good or bad. Who cares? :-)

SeventhHeaven4ever: Thank you for your idea! I might use it in other chapters too. But maybe just not Kevin's P.O.V.


	4. Is that the kidnapper?

A/N: This time it didn't take me so long time to update. This is my last day off school. So don't expect me to update so fast. Rating might change. Please review!!

Note for reviewers:

Everybody who reviewed: Thanks!!

Summary: Lucy and Kevin just got married. They just came home from their honeymoon. But only a few days after, Lucy's missing. I'm a friend of Lucy's. So I'm helping Kevin, finding Lucy. Will they find Lucy? Or...

Disclaimer: I don't own much in this fanfic, other then my self (Samantha), the kidnapper, (no names yet) and Thomas (Mrs. Kinkirks boyfriend). The summary is from Dark Katsumi, all though I put in some details etc. The idea of Kevin's P.O.V. Is from SeventhHeaven4ever.

------

**Lucy's P.O.V. **

How could he? I did actually love him once... We were together for all most 2 years! I really didn't know that he was totally sick in his stupid head!

What is he going to do with Kevin? I'm sure he'll look for me. What if he's killing him? He told me that I belonged to him! That's just! I'm me I belong to no one. If I should belong to anyone, that one would be Kevin!! It would never be him!! I knew dating him was a big mistake! I hate him! How could he? Stupid idiot!

Suddenly the kidnapper came. She didn't know what was going on...

------

**The Camden's house.**

"Cecilia?" Peter was looking for Cecilia. They were watching Sam and David while Simon, Eric, Annie, and Ruthie were in Buffalo, trying to find Lucy, in safe!

"Yes." Cecilia answered. "Have you heard from Simon or any of them?" Peter and Cecilia knew that Lucy was kidnapped, but nothing more than that.

"No but I'll call Simon later today, if he doesn't call." Cecilia was feeding Sam and David.

"Why do you need to call Simon?" Sam asked. "Yeah why?" David asked.

"No reason, I just want to say hello to him. He's in Buffalo, to visit Lucy and your brother-in-law Kevin, they will be back soon."

------

**Kevin and Lucy's house.**

Kevin was still at the station. They haven't heard from him yet. Ben and Mary were the only person's who talked. They talked about the day the met, after breaking up for the first time. It was because of Kevin and Lucy. Other ways they wouldn't have met again.

**Flashback:**

"I would like to meet the moron with the badge, who decided that my hairdryer and make up would be a threat to anyone." Lucy was telling Mary while they were waiting for the police to let them go, from the airport.

Mary and Lucy were going to Buffalo, because Mary wanted to see Ben. But in the airport, Lucy's bag was lost, and then she walked to the luggage apartment and asked for it, she asked Mary to watch her handbag. But Mary had to make a phone-call, and she forgot to take Lucy's handbag with her. And when Lucy came back, she couldn't find the bag, and asked a man, if he had seen it. He said that the police took it away, because it was abandoned for a while.

"Oh that would be me." A male voice answered. The man started to walk towards Mary and Lucy. Lucy saw the man, and suddenly Lucy weren't angry anymore. Maybe because the man was kinda hot, like Brad Pitt hot.

The man named Kevin, and he wanted to invite Mary and Lucy to dinner, to apologize for taking Lucy's bag, because it was abandoned. And he just did he's job.

At first Mary didn't want to go, because she wanted to see her ex-boyfriend: Ben. But then Lucy talked her in to go anyway. Then Kevin said he could bring he's brother. And who would guess that? Kevin's brother was Ben. They both named Kinkirk... Then Mary and Ben fell in love again. And so did Kevin and Lucy.

Then Kevin moved to Glenoak to be with Lucy.

**Flashback ends.**

Mary had a smile on her face, every time she thought of it, she always smiled, and it was so funny. Now she decided to be positive. Lucy will be fine. Ben told her that 1000 times, and finally she believed it...

"Are you okay Sweetie?" Ben asked his soon to be fiancée.

"I'm fine..." Mary answered Ben.

Suddenly Kevin came home, without detective Michaels...

Mary ran towards Kevin, she wanted to know if he had found Lucy.

"Kevin!!?? Did you found out anything?" Mary was really desperate. And her face was all red.

"Yes, detective Michaels traced the number. The kidnapper talked in the phone for too long time, so detective Michaels had a chance traced the phone number. But he could have used a payphone. I just came, to tell you guys, and then I'm leaving again. Detective Michaels, Roxanne, Smitty, me, and the rest of the team, are going to try find Lucy. You have to stay here. I'll call if I find out anything. The kidnapper is sick! You will be in great danger, if you went." Mary looked nervous, but somehow she was happy. They might find Lucy.

"Okay..." Mary, Ben and the rest of them said.

"But! Remember; call if you find out anything!" Annie said.

Kevin promised. And then he walked towards the door. But Mrs. Kinkirk and Thomas stopped him, and said: Be careful! You said so, the man is sick!

Kevin promised to be careful, and then he ran out of the door. 3 police cars were parking outside.

Detective Michaels traced the phone number; it came from the direction of the south-buffalo. So they drove in the direction of that.

They drove for 20 min. And then they heard a shot from a little house. They stopped the car, and ran out. They surrounded the area. And some of them ran slowly inside.

Suddenly they saw a man run towards the door, the man was tall, and had brown hair. And he was holding a gun!

IT COULD BE THE KIDNAPPER!!

To be continued...

A/N: Maybe I'll write one more chapter today, but I'm not sure... Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? Please review!!


	5. Tell me the truth!

A/N: Sorry it took so long time! But I'm just so busy with my homework!! Right now I have 2 essays! And lot's of other stuff. Anyway enjoy, and please review!

Summary: Lucy and Kevin just came home from their honeymoon. But only a few days later, Luc's missing.

Disclaimer: Samantha (Me) Thomas (Mrs. Kinkirks boyfriend) the plot is from Dark Katsumi, but some of it is by me. The idea of Kevin's P.O.V. Is from SeventhHeaven4ever.

------

The man saw the police, and ran away. Kevin tried to catch him, but couldn't... Suddenly the man pulled out his gun, and shot Kevin on his shoulder! Then the man ran outside. Roxanne saw Kevin lying on the floor, with blood. Then she called an ambulance. The man was now outside, but he could still not escape. The police were around everywhere! Detective Michaels shot the guy in his leg, then he felt. He couldn't run or walk. So now the police had a chance to catch him.

A few minutes later an ambulance came to pick up Kevin; he lost lots of blood.

Some police men went inside the little house. They tried to find Lucy. But she wasn't there...

-----

**The hospital.**

Kevin was at the hospital. He just had an operation. The doctor got the bull out, but Kevin lost lots of blood so he was not well. He had to stay at the hospital for at least a month! He was very weak, and still not awake.

Detective Michaels and some other police men, were searching for Lucy.

Eric, Annie, Mrs Kinkirk, Thomas, Ben, Mary, Simon, and Ruthie heard the news, and they were at the hospital.

"Kevin can't die!! He's my son!" Mrs Kinkirk was yelling and crying... She was really upset. But Thomas tried to comfort her. But it didn't help much, until he said that Kevin was weak! But still alive!

Eric was praying: "Dear God, please don't let anything happen to Kevin or Lucy... They mean too much to the family! Amen..."

Suddenly Kevin woke up. The first thing he said was: "Where's Lucy? Is she in safe?" Ben was sitting beside him, he said: "She's home and yes she's safe." Ben was lying. But if Kevin knew the truth, he would be too upset, and shocked! That would definitely NOT be good for him! Right now he just need's his rest, and focus on him self, not anyone else! That was what the doctor said.

"When did you find her? And where?" Kevin was asked Ben.

"Oh uhmm... She was kept in an apartment; the police found her a few hours after putting the guy in jail." Ben answered.

"But who was the guy?!"

"Oh, uhmm... Right Jermy." Ben said.

"Jermy? Who is that?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, Lucy's old boyfriend."

"Are you sure his name was Jermy?" Kevin asked Ben very seriously.

"Yes??" Ben was getting a little insecure...

"You're lying!" Kevin started to look at Ben with big eyes.

"What no?!" Ben tried to defence him self.

"Yes! Lucy had an old boyfriend, but his name was JEREMY! J, E, R, E, M, Y! Not Jermy! What else isn't true?! Tell me the truth!" Kevin started to sound really angry. Now Ben had to tell the truth... Kevin knew his brother too well!

"Okay, calm down, promise me that you can handle what I'm about to tell you. Nothing bad will happen to you, when you know the truth. Okay?" Ben had to be sure, before he dropped the bomb.

"FINE1 WHATEVER! Now tell me the truth!" Kevin started to look and sound a little desperate.

"Okay don't get angry or something like that. The police haven't found Lucy yet... And they have nothing on the guy, except for shooting you, but that was self-defence. And in a couple of hours, they have to let him go, if they don't find anything, or anyone. That can prove that he kidnapped Lucy! And I'm not even sure, that his name's Jeremy or Jermy. Kev I'm really sorry."

Kevin was all red in his head, and then he closed his eyes! Ben yelled after the doctor. Kevin just passed out! He couldn't handle the news. Ben knew it was a bad idea. But now he had to go out. Kevin needed his rest, ALONE!

He told his mother, Thomas and the Camden's that Kevin got the news, and then passed out. That made Mrs. Kinkirk more yelling and crying.

"Kevin!! Take care! Be strong! You can't die!!!" Mrs. Kinkirk was crying and deeply hurt.

-------

**The police station.**

There was only 2 hours left, if they still couldn't find anything. Then they had to let him go.

"Oh, this is going to be expensive for the state! Paying me so many money, because the stupid and brain-dead cops couldn't catch the right guy... Oh so dreadful!" The guy had a smile on his face.

The guy was really annoying Detective Michaels. He would NOT let the guy go. But he had no choice if Roxanne, Smitty and the rest of them, couldn't find anything that could put him in jail.

Then Roxanne and Smitty came in to the station... With a smile on their faces. That made Detective Michaels a little nervous. But also, if they haven't found anything. They wouldn't be smiling.

"What are you smiling of?" Detective Michaels asked Roxanne and Smitty.

Roxanne and Smitty started to laugh. Then Roxanne started.

"Well let's just say... This guy is going to stay here, for longer time, than we think."

To be continued...

A/N: So? Good or bad? Was it too short? Please review.


	6. David Dashwood?

A/n: I'm really sorry. I'm just really busy, and I've been that for the past months! But I have some vacation now, so I thought that I had to update very soon! I don't know how else to say but, I'm just really sorry it took me months! Anyway, enjoy and please review.

Note for reviewers: Thank you very much for reviewing. I 'm glad to know that some people actually likes it. 

Summary: Lucy and Kevin just came home from their honeymoon. But only a few days later, Lucy's missing.

Disclaimer: Samantha (Me or it is actually suppose to be Lucy's best friend) Thomas (Mrs. Kinkirks boyfriend) David Dashwood. The plot is from Dark Katsumi, but some of it is by me. The idea of Kevin's P.O.V. Is from SeventhHeaven4ever.

--------

The police station.

"He's going to stay here for longer time then we think? What do you mean?" Detective Michaels asked Roxanne and Smitty.

"Well let's discuss it over there." Roxanne pointed to a corner.

"Okay, well we found a avidness who said that she saw him carrying a not so tall young lady, in to his car. And we showed her a photo of this guy we have here, and she said that it was him. So for now, we have some more time to get more avidness, and more time for some research etc." Roxanne explained…

"Okay, but who is this woman? Or man. I want to have a word with her, and besides she has to come and tell me in person, or we can't hold this guy back." Detec. Michaels said.

"Well that's fine, she's right out there." Roxanne pointed in the direction of the hall way. But when Detective Michaels came out, he saw no one.

"Roxanne? Didn't you say that the avidness was out here?"

"Yes, why? Isn't she there?" Roxanne looked worried.

"Well no, because' I don't see anyone." Roxanne came running, she saw the same ego, nothing. Then she started to run, towards the way out. And she saw the avidness walking out of the door.

"Hey, stop. You have to talk to Detective Michaels. Before you leave, please we need your help." Roxanne said to the avidness.

"I know, but I can't face that man. If he finds out that I saw him, and even told the police, then when he gets out. He'll kill me. And I also have family. I've tried this before. I see too many things that I shouldn't be seeing. And then something bad always happen to my family. And my family and I can't take much more." The lady answered.

"Miss, or Mrs. Wait, what do you mean by that?" Roxanne asked.

"Please, call me Amanda. I mean, once I saw a guy hid a little boy. And I told the police, and just a few weeks later. I got a letter from someone, it said something like: You better be careful, and take good care of your children. Because you don't want they to disappear would you…???" Amanda said.

"Well, how come you didn't tell the police?"

"I was very scared. I just want to protect my family."

"Well, please do this one thing for me and the rest of the kidnapped woman. She's a very good friend of mine, and she just got home from honeymoon. And her husband who happens to be my code worker, just got shot from that man, inside there... We just need your help. And if you help us, then I'll talk to Detective Michaels about getting someone to protect you, and your family. " Roxanne said, trying to get her to talk to Detec. Michaels and to comfort her.

"But I don't really know." Amanda said.

"Please I beg you… I promise nothing will happen to you, or your family."

"Okay, then I'll talk to that Detec. Michaels. But then I also want someone to protect us."

"Deal. Come on, let's get inside." Roxanne said pointing at the door.

--------

The hospital.

A few hours after Kevin getting the bad news. Mrs. Kinkirk is still very upset, tough she started to calm down.

"What have we done to deserve this?" First Luce kidnapped, and she's still not being found yet. Then Kevin like this. I don't know what we have done to deserve all this!" Mary said angrily.

"I want my sister back!" Ruthie said. Her eyes were red. She had cried for days.

Annie and Eric didn't feel much better. Annie's eyes were also red, but just not as much as Ruthie's. And Eric he thought the same as Mary, why should this scandal happen to them?

------------

Back to the station.

"Okay, his name's David Dashwood. He's 27 years old. He once was arrested for a robbery. He has never been in jail before. But once he was close to. Since his girlfriend accused him for abusing her. But it turned out, that the girl was just upset. And wanted to get back at this David." Roxanne read out load.

"Okay, anything else?" Detec. Michaels asked.

"No, not so far. But we are still searching." Roxanne answered.

"Did anyone find Lucy Camden yet?" Smitty asked.

"No the rest of the team is still looking for her. But still nothing new yet." Detec. Michaels said.

"Wait! Kevin said something about, an ex-boyfriend. Maybe David Dashwood's one of Lucy's ex-boyfriends. I think I'll call the hospital and ask the Camden's if Lucy ever had an ex-boyfriend who named David." Roxanne said

"How could that be helpful? I mean we have a guy, we just don't know if it's the right one. But how can it help just by knowing if Lucy Camden ever dated this guy?" Smitty asked.

"Well I just want to know if they ever dated, cause if well Lucy hurted him, then that could be a reason for David to kidnap her." Roxanne answered, she couldn't let anything go. She wanted to find Lucy as fast as she could.

"Well I guess that makes sense. But still do you really think they now so much about Lucy's relationships?"

"Yes, the Camden's know everything about their sisters and daughters. They always talk to each other when something goes wrong. Or as far as I know. I think I'll ask Ruthie or Mary, they should know, I think."

"I think you should and then Smitty and I can go out, and try look for Lucy." Detec. Michaels said. And told Smitty to go with him.

Roxanne calls the hospital:

The speaker at the hospital: ARE THERE ANY MARY CAMDEN OR RUTHIE CAMDEN HERE? PLEASE GO TO INFORMATION-COUNTER THERE'S A PHONE CALL FOR YOU.

They all heard and Mary and Ruthie started going towards the counter.

"We are Mary and Ruthie Camden, did you said that there was a phone call for us?" Mary asked a lady, who was sitting at the information-counter.

"Yes." The lady gave Mary the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hi this is Roxanne. I'm talking to Mary right?

"Yes, did you call because you found Lucy??!!"

"Well no, we are still searching but we have a suspect. His name's David Dashwood. And he's 27 years old. Have you or Ruthie ever had of him before?"

"Ohm.. wait I don't recognise the name, but hold on I'll ask Ruthie."

"Ruth, have you ever heard of a David Dashwood? He's 27 years old.

"Ohm… I think so, but I'm not a 100 sure. I believe he once tried to ask Lucy out, but Lucy said that she already had a boyfriend. And that her boyfriend was a coop. I think she met this David at the pool-hall of something like that. Lucy told me, because she needed someone to talk to. Cause she had a strange feeling about this guy."

"Roxanne? Are you there?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Ruthie might have heard about him before. She said that Lucy once told her that some guy, who Ruthie think was called David, tried to ask Luce out. But Luce rejected cause she already had Kevin. And Lucy had a strange feeling after rejecting him."

"That sounds like good news. Why did she feel strange? Did she fall in love with him, or was she scared of him?

"Hold on, you can talk to Ruthie."

Mary handed the phone to Ruthie.

"Hi Ruthie, why did Lucy feel strange? Was she in love with this David or did she feel scared.

"She said that he looked so evil at her. When he got a rejection. So somehow he managed to scare Lucy.

"Thank you a lot Ruthie and also Mary, I'll call back if I get any news. Say hello to the Kinkirk's and the rest of the Camden's for me.

"No problem she's our sister, we would do anything to get her back. I'll do that. And please as soon as you find out anything."

"I will. See u Ruth."

"Bye."

A/N: So? I don't know what I think about this chapter, so please tell me what you think. Please review!


	7. Please don't let anything happen to her!

A/n: I'm really sorry! I haven't updated for months! But I also have my reasons. Besides I'm not that big a fan of 7th heaven anymore. Though, I know how annoying it can be to read unfinished stories. So I've decided to finish this story, and maybe start a new one with Higher Ground or Desperate Housewives. Hope you'll forgive me. Also, I just want to say that this story is about to end..!

Note for reviewers: Thank you very much for reviewing. I 'm glad to know that some people actually like it.

Summary: Lucy and Kevin just came home from their honeymoon. But only a few days later, Lucy's missing.

Disclaimer: Samantha (Me or it is actually suppose to be Lucy's best friend) Thomas (Mrs. Kinkirks boyfriend) David Dashwood. The plot is from Dark Katsumi, but some of it is by me. The idea of Kevin's P.O.V. Is from SeventhHeaven4ever.

--------

**The hospital:**

"Do you think that David guy is the one who kidnapped Lucy?" Samantha asked Ruthie.

"I don't know, but if it is. Then where is Lucy? And is she okay?" Ruthie replied.

"Yeah, that my question too…"

"IS THERE AN ERIC CAMDEN HERE? IF YES, THEN ERIC PLEASE STOP BY THE INFORMATION-COUNTER, THERE'S A PHONE CALL FOR YOU."

Eric ran over and took the phone and said: "Hello, Eric speaking."

"Eric, we found Lucy! She was in a little shelter not far away from were Kevin was shot. But she is not well! She has been injured with something heavy in her head. We don't know if she'll be okay yet. But the ambulance should arrive soon, and then you can ask the doctor. I'm sorry Eric…"

"Oh My God! Eh... Thanks, but what about the guy who did it to her?"

"We have caught a man named David. But we don't know if he's the one who did it to Lucy, at least not yet. But we're still working on it."

"Thanks again, please call if you find out anything."

"No problem, bye Eric."

"Bye…"

Eric told the family the news, they were all heartbroken, but still happy that they finally found Lucy.

"Ben c'mon! I need to see Lucy! She's my wife! I have my right to see her!"

"Kevin she's not well!"

"What do you mean she's not well?

"Kevin she's in coma!"

"She's what?"

"You heard me… right?"

"Yes I heard you!"

"But why!"

"It's a long story..."

The rest of the family sat outside Lucy's room and waited for answers.

"Dear Lord, please don't let anything happen to her…"

A/N: I know short chapter… But I thought that it would be a good place to end. Please review..!


	8. Be strong, for Lucy's sake!

A/N: Bored, so thought that I should write more. Please review!

Summary: Lucy and Kevin just came home from their honeymoon. But only a few days later, Lucy's missing.

Disclaimer: Samantha (Me or it is actually suppose to be Lucy's best friend) Thomas (Mrs. Kinkirks boyfriend) David Dashwood, and Doctor Sid Hanson. The plot is from Dark Katsumi, but some of it is by me. The idea of Kevin's P.O.V. Is from SeventhHeaven4ever.

---------

**The Police Station:**

"God! I hope Lucy's okay."

"Yeah, me 2. But our job right now is to catch the guy who did it to her. We'll let the doctor's safe Lucy." Detective Michaels said.

"I think the only one who can help us is Lucy. We just gotta hope that she'll wake up soon… She must have seen the guy who kidnapped her."

"You're right; But I'll go out and ask if anyone else has seen Lucy…"

"Good idea, do you have a photo of Lucy?"

"Yes, I took one the first time we went out for pizza."

"Good, then try show people the picture. They might remember her, from somewhere…"

"Okay…"

--------

**Back at the hospital:**

The doctor just walked out of Lucy's room after checking if anything else was wrong.

"Doctor Sid Hanson! What's wrong Lucy? When is she gonna wake up!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Camden, I'm so sorry but Lucy Camden is really injured. Her brain is deadly damaged by that heavy thing someone hit her with. I can't promise that she'll wake up. And even if she wakes up, she might not remember anything. I'm sorry there's nothing else I can do. We can only hope that Lucy is strong…"

"Noooo! Lucy can not die! She's too important for all of us! We can't bear to lose her! Please doctor, do something!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Camden, there's nothing I can do…! I wish I could, but I can't."

"Please… Please..! We need Lucy! We need her!"

"I know, but there's really nothing I can do…"

The doctor walked away. And Annie was about to collaps.

"Annie!"

"Mom!"

"Annie c'mon... Be strong, for Lucy's sake!"

"Eric, Lucy is in there! And she might die! How can you be so calm?"

"Annie, I'm just as sad as you are. She's our daughter! But being sad doesn't help anyone. We just have to pray that she'll be okay!"

Mary and Ruthie started crying…

"Dad, she can't die..! She's my big sister, my beloved big sister! I can't lose her!" Ruthie said, while she was crying.

"I know Ruth; I don't want anything to happen to her either. But right now we just have to be strong! For Lucy's sake!

----------

**Back at the police station:**

"Detective Michaels! I found 2 more avidness'!"

"You did? Where!"

"Around the grocery store! And I also found out something else…!"

"What?"

"They are 2!"

"They're what!"

A/N: Figured that it would be a good place to stop  Please review!


	9. It's

A/N: Still a bit bored, so I figured that I could write more..! Please review!

Summary: Lucy and Kevin just came home from their honeymoon. But only a few days later, Lucy's missing.

Disclaimer: Samantha (Me or it is actually suppose to be Lucy's best friend) Thomas (Mrs. Kinkirks boyfriend) David Dashwood, and Doctor Sid Hanson. The plot is from Dark Katsumi, but some of it is by me. The idea of Kevin's P.O.V. Is from SeventhHeaven4ever.

--------

**The Police Station:**

"They are 2!"

"2 persons?"

"Yes..! I asked a woman, she said that she had seen Lucy, but not just with David. Also with some other guy!"

"Who!"

"I don't know yet, but I think I'll get some pictures of all of Lucy's old boyfriends, and see if I'm lucky..!"

"Good idea!"

So Roxanne found some picture of Lucy's old boyfriends, there were one of Mike Pierce, Jimmy Moon, Jordan, Rod, and Jeremy.

The woman recognised that it was !

"Now the question is just, where is ?" Roxanne said to Detect. Michaels.

"Get Smitty to go search for him. You're off duty now. Go visit Kevin and Lucy at the hospital."

"Okay, but call me if you find him."

"Deal, now go...!"

---------

**The hospital:**

Roxanne just arrived. She saw that they all looked very sad, and some of them were actually crying.

"Hi, I just got off duty. I have some news." Roxanne said.

"Yes? Did you him?" Ben asked.

"Actually it's them...!"

"THEM!" They all said.

"Yes, there is more than one person."

"Who else? I mean you had someone named David right?"

"Yes, we've arrested a guy named David. But there's at least one more guy."

"Well who?"

"Are you sure, you're ready for this?"

"Yes!"

"It's Jimmy Moon!"

"JIMMY MOON!"

"Yes… Avidness recognized him. We are now searching for him."

"I can't believe this! Jimmy Moon!" Mary said.

"I thought he was in jail!" Ruthie said.

"He was… But he got out of jail early because of good behaviour."

"This gotta be a joke!" Simon said. He never really liked Jimmy; he knew he was a bad guy!"

"But why did who ever called, make it sound like he was 1 person?" Eric asked.

"I don't maybe they're protecting each other…? I don't know." Roxanne replied.

"So how's Lucy doing?" Roxanne asked.

"Not so good. She's in coma… And we don't know if she'll wake up…" Annie started crying.

"Oh My God! What happened?"

"The guy or guys hit her head with something heavy." Eric said, and tried to comfort Annie.

"Oh God! And Kevin?"

"He heard the news about Lucy and just well got into a very, very bad mood! He couldn't sleep, so the doctor gave him something, so he's sleeping now."

"Oh My God! How could this happen to them? They're both such nice people!" Roxanne asked.

"God I wish I knew!" Ben said angrily!

-------

**A few days after:**

A phone is ringing….

"Miss, miss! Your phone is ringing…" A nurse said to a half sleeping Roxanne.

"Oh thanks."

"Please take it outside… You no phones at the hospital."

"Oh, eh... Sorry... I'll take it outside."

Roxanne walked out…

"Hello?"

"Roxanne?"

"Yes…?"

"It's detect. Michaels."

"Oh hi, what's up?"

"We found him…?"

"You did?"

"Okay, I'll be right there. Bye!" Roxanne said, and started to run inside and tell the Camden's and Kinkirks.

"Hey wake up! Ruthie, Mary, Mrs. Kinkirk, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Camden, Mrs. Camden, Ben wake up!"

"What!"

"They found Jimmy!"

"What!"

"Yes. . They found him…!"

A/n: Please review!


	10. Because it's the right thing to do!

A/n: This is one of the final chapters… Please review!

Summary: Lucy and Kevin just came home from their honeymoon. But only a few days later, Lucy's missing.

Disclaimer: Samantha (Me or it is actually suppose to be Lucy's best friend) Thomas (Mrs. Kinkirks boyfriend) David Dashwood, and Doctor Sid Hanson. The plot is from Dark Katsumi, but some of it is by me. The idea of Kevin's P.O.V. Is from SeventhHeaven4ever.

--------

**The Hospital:**

Roxanne had gone off to the police station.

"I'm gonna go look at Lucy." Mary said…

"And I'll give Kevin a visit." Mrs. Kinkirk said.

Mary silently opened the door to Lucy's room. She could she that her little sister was pale. She took a chair and sat beside Lucy's bed.

"Lucy, be strong! I know you can do this! Please don't leave us. We need you." Mary said, while she took Lucy's hand. She realized that it was moving! Lucy's hand started moving!

"Lucy, Lucy! Can you hear me?" Mary pushed the button to get a doctor…

A doctor came in, and a nurse told Mary to go out, the doctor would come out in a minute.

After 5 minutes the doctor finally came out.

"Lucy Camden is awake!" Doctor Sid Hanson said with a smile on her lips.

"She is!" Annie yelled!

"Yes, she's out of coma. But she's still not well. Each of you have 2 minutes to visit her, and then it's out. She needs her rest."

"Okay, I'll go in first." Annie said.

"Hey Luce..! God! I was so afraid to lose you!"

"Mo…mo..m.. Mom..."

"Yes sweetie?"

"So…sor.. sorry…"

"Oh, It's okay sweetie. It's not your fault."

"Wh… where.. iiis Ke…vin?"

"He's okay. He'll come in and say hello soon…"

"Lucy?" Annie asked

"Yeeesss?"

"Do you remember who did this to you?

"N…ooo.."

Annie was afraid that her daughter wouldn't remember anything. She was glad that she still remembered her family, but what about the guys who did it to her?

"Just get some rest, and get well okay?"

"Oka…ay.."

Annie walked out of the room, so the next could go in.

"Eric..!"

"She doesn't remember!"

"Doesn't she remember us!"

"Yes, she remembers us. But not the person who did it to her."

"Well that's not good…"

"No it isn't."

"Well the have avidness' right?"

"Yes, but it would be more true, and better if Lucy remembers who did it."

"Yes, but they do have avidness', it's gonna work out fine."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do."

--------

**The Police station:**

"Did you kidnap Lucy Camden!" Roxanne asked Jimmy Moon.

"No I didn't!" Jimmy yelled.

"You're lying! Avidness saw you with David Dashwood! Carrying Lucy!"

"I… I… I… He told me to!"

"Who, who told you to?"

"David Dashwood! He said that if we kidnapped Lucy we could have her! And do whatever we wanted to do with her!" At that moment Roxanne couldn't help it she was so angry! So she smacked Jimmy on the face!

"DO WHATEVER YOU WANTED TO DO WITH HER! OH I HOPE YOU'LL BE SITTING IN JAIL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFES!"

Detect. Michaels saw that and told Roxanne to calm down.

"Go out and get some fresh air. I'll take care of this."

Roxanne was so angry!

"Don't you have any conscience! She's happily married! And you are just coming in and spoiling it all! You know she's in coma right now! All because of you and your stupid buddy David!" Roxanne yelled.

"Roxanne, calm down now! Go out and get some fresh air!" Detect. Michaels told Roxanne, because it was wrong to hit him. And she couldn't keep being so emotional.

Jimmy admitted everything, and David was getting really upset, because now he had to go to jail.

"Stupid idiot! How could you admit everything!" David yelled.

"Because it's the right thing to do!"

"Don't come and teach me how to do things right!"

"Shut up both of you! You're both going to jail! And I hope rot up there!" Roxanne yelled.

Detective Michaels pulled Roxanne a side, and told her that Lucy had to recognize them other ways they wouldn't have enough proves.

"But..! Shit! I'll drive by the hospital and see how Lucy's going. And well pray that she's awake and remembers those bastards!"

"You do that, but would you please calm down!"

"Alright!"

Roxanne ran out of the door, and drove by the hospital. It was there she got the news. Lucy was awake. She was out of coma. But there was still one problem. She didn't remember who did it to her.

Roxanne walked in and paid Lucy a visit.

"Hey Luce.. How are you?"

"I'm okay." Lucy replied silently.

"Good, listen I have some news."

"We caught the guys who did it to you. But you have to see one more time, and say with your own words that it's them."

"But I don't remember them…"

"I know, but do you think you could recognize them, if you see them?"

"I don't know.. Maybe…"

"Okay, well you just get some rest, and I'll go out and talk to the doctor… bye Luce."

"Bye…"

Roxanne walked out and asked the doctor if Lucy possibly could see David and Jimmy one more time, and say with her own words that it was them who did it to her.

"I really don't think that's such a good idea…"

"What? Why?"

"She's not that strong yet.. But let's wait a day or two, and see how she's feeling at that time. Maybe she can testify against them. I don't know…"

"Okay, thanks doctor Sid Hanson…"

"No problem…"

---------

**Two days later:**

"Miss. Roxanne?"

"Yes?"

"Lucy is a bit stronger now, she can testify against them."

"She can!"

"Yes…"

"Oh My God! That's great! No it's not great it's beyond great! Thank you!"

"No problem."

A/N: Okay this is one of the final chapters. Please review!


	11. Don't blame your self!

A/n: This is the final chapter..! Please review!

Summary: Lucy and Kevin just came home from their honeymoon. But only a few days later, Lucy's missing.

Disclaimer: Samantha (Me or it is actually suppose to be Lucy's best friend) Thomas (Mrs. Kinkirks boyfriend) David Dashwood, and Doctor Sid Hanson. The plot is from Dark Katsumi, but some of it is by me. The idea of Kevin's P.O.V. Is from SeventhHeaven4ever.

Note for Mrs. Ponyboy Curtis: Thank you for your review! I'll try to answer your questions.

---------

**In the car on the way to the police station:**

Lucy was on her way to the police station. She was afraid. Suddenly she remembered everything. Jimmy her old boyfriend, came with the guy she once rejected. She didn't know him. Why would they do what they did to her? She once loved Jimmy very much, but why? How could he do it? Kevin was sitting next to Lucy, he could see on Lucy's face that she was thinking…

"What's on your mind Luce?" Kevin asked.

"I just don't really get it... I did once love Jimmy, and we once dated. How could he do it to me?" Lucy replied.

"You remember!" A shocked Kevin asked.

"Yeah… Suddenly I remember everything. I'm 100 sure that it was Jimmy Moon and David Dash… Something. I even remember what they did to me..!" Lucy said, she was about to cry. It pained her to remember everything.

Kevin could see that.

"Oh Sweetie, there's only one thing left to do. Testify against them, and then they'll go to jail. And you never have to see them again." Kevin said trying to comfort Lucy.

"I know, but now that I remember everything. It hurts…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to go through this. But I promise you, it will be over very soon."

"Thanks Kev…"

As Lucy thanked Kevin, Eric stopped the car, and they were now at the station. Kevin slowly helped Lucy out of the car. She was still very weak, so was Kevin but he really wanted to support his wife, in such a difficult situation. Lucy was sitting in a wheel-chair. She had to go back to the hospital after testifying them…

"Okay, Lucy Camden please take a good look at these 10 men. Do you recognize the ones who kidnapped you? Take your time, be 100 sure that it's the right guys!" Detective Michaels said.

Eric drove her wheel-chair forward and then back again. He did it 4 times before Lucy said something.

"It's number 3 and 6. I'm positive. It's Jimmy Moon and David... Dash something." Lucy wasn't sure of what David's last name was, because she didn't really know him…

"David Dashwood number 6 and Jimmy Moon number 3?"

"Yes." Lucy was now more than 100 sure.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, Jimmy Moon and David Dashwood can look forward to at least 5 years in jail." Detective Michaels said.

"Detective Michaels? Can Lucy go now?" Annie asked. She wanted her daughter away from those men; she knew that Lucy didn't exactly enjoy seeing them again.

"Of course."

So Eric once again helped Lucy out, while Ben helped his brother.

Outside they ran into Jimmy Moon in hand covers.

"How could you do that to me!" Jimmy Moon yelled! "Without me you're nothing!"

"And how could you do it to me! I did once love you, but now there's nothing but hate left!" Lucy replied.

"I simply wanted you! Is that really a crime!" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, when you choose to do it that way!" Lucy was really getting angry, but that was definitely not a good thing. Since Lucy was very weak.

"C'mon Luce let's go. You don't have to say more to that guy. It was a mistake to even like him in the first place." Eric said. And they left.

----------

**The hospital:**

"How are you Luce?" Kevin just stepped inside Lucy's room. He was almost well enough to go home, but Lucy needed at least a few more weeks.

"I'm okay I guess…" Lucy replied silently.

"Once again, I'm very sorry that you had to go through this."

"Kevin it's not your fault. Don't be sorry… You didn't kidnap me, they did. You've got nothing to be sorry for…" Lucy said that with a smile on her face.

"I know but, if I just stayed home with you… It might not have hap…"

"Maybe it wouldn't, but maybe it would. Don't blame your self…"

A/N: Final chapter… I might start a new story, but it won't be about 7th heaven… I think I might write about Higher Ground or Desperate Housewives. Anyway please review!


	12. Epilogue

A/n: Thought that I might had to write an epilogue. Anyway please review!

Summary: Lucy and Kevin just came home from their honeymoon. But only a few days later, Lucy's missing.

Disclaimer: Samantha (Me or it is actually suppose to be Lucy's best friend) Thomas (Mrs. Kinkirks boyfriend) David Dashwood, and Doctor Sid Hanson. The plot is from Dark Katsumi, but some of it is by me. The idea of Kevin's P.O.V. Is from SeventhHeaven4ever.

---------

**2 years after the kidnapping episode:**

Lucy was getting better. She needed professional help. But she was fine now, after 2 years. The nights after she went back home, she had nightmares. She dreamt that they kidnapped her once again. And everything happen again. 2 weeks after having those nightmares Kevin told her to get some professional help. She decided to get some help, after considering it for a long time. So she had some professional help for 11 months. And finally she could move on… In fact 1 year and 3 months after the whole episode, a miracle happened… Lucy and Kevin got a beautiful little girl.

"Kevin!" Lucy yelled.

"Yes honey?"

"You have to look after Savannah today… I have to go to work. I'm not just studying anymore! I'm actually a minister now…"

"I know, I have the day off… I'll take care of Savannah. You just have a nice first day at work…"

"Thanks Hun, I won't be home late."

"Kay... Cya!"

"Yeah… Bye little darling. Mommy has to go to work now, but I'll be home very soon."

"Goba… Mama..!"

"Bye sweetheart!" Lucy said with a smile on her face. She loved when Savannah called her Mama…

After giving Kevin and Savannah a goodbye kiss, Lucy ran out of the door. She was about to be late!

A/n: Okay the end! So, what do you think? Please review!


End file.
